


On Top of the World

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [31]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Field trips, Gen, M/M, Protective Sasha is protective, don't mess with Sasha, rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha accompanies Keegan on the nature hike field trip, things happen, Aleksis comforts Keegan and Herc yells at his son to lock their door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part! It's a direct sequel to "Aunt Sasha Saves the Field Trip" so if you haven't read that yet, go read it first!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

It was the day of the field trip and Chuck was in the kitchen putting together Sasha and Keegan’s lunches. He had to keep himself busy or he’d be in his daughter’s room and Raleigh had told him that his hovering was not helping.

Keegan was upset and Raleigh was trying to calm her down. A classmate had made fun of her the day before about not having a mom to come as a chaperone. Chuck had jokingly offered to beat the kid up but that only upset Keegan more. Raleigh had told Chuck to leave this to Raleigh because Chuck wasn’t helping.

Chuck was doing his best to eavesdrop from his place in the kitchen when there was a knock before the door opened, Sasha stepping into the house. She hung her coat up and set her hiking backpack down on the floor, with a hello. She was definitely dressed for a nature hike. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt, her Cherno Alpha coat, cargo pants similar to ones she’d worn in the ‘Dome, and her signature boots. Her hair was pulled up in braids, bright red lipstick, and black eyeliner rimming her eyes. All in all, she looked terrifying as usual, maybe even a little more.

“Hey.” Chuck sighed.

“What’s wrong, Chuck?” She asked and made her way to him.

“Keegan’s upset. I tried to help and ended up upsetting her more so I’ve been exiled to the kitchen. I’m making lunches. You want carrots or celery?” Chuck informed Sasha and held up a bag of baby carrots and a bag of celery.

“Carrots, thank you.” She answered and he nodded.

She huffed and before he knew it, he was wrapped in her arms.

“It will be okay, Chuck.” Sasha said.

“Hey, I’m not going to ask. Uh, Sasha, Keegan’s wondering if you’d come talk to her?” Raleigh said as he appeared in the entrance to the kitchen.

“Sure.” Sasha said and tightened her hold on Chuck before letting go and making her way to Keegan’s room.

“C’mere.” Raleigh said and pulled Chuck into a hug of his own.

“I’m sorry about back there; I know you meant well, she knows too. It just wasn’t the right time.” Raleigh spoke and Chuck nodded.

“How about we make lunch?” Raleigh asked.

“That’s Sasha’s, here’s what to put in it.” Chuck said and handed Raleigh the list of what Sasha’s lunch would consist of.

Sasha walked into Keegan’s room to find her curled up in her closet with Max.

“Hello, Keegan.” She spoke softly.

“I’m trying to forget what they think but it’s hard, Sasha.” Keegan whimpered. Sasha sighed and cupped one of Keegan’s hands in between her two hands.

“It is hard. But trust me, they are not worth your time. And they will not cause you any problems today.” Sasha spoke sincerely.

“Are you going to scare them?” Keegan asked. Sasha grinned her signature ‘I can kill you in several ways and they’ll never find your body, don’t mess with me’ grin and spoke.

“Of course not. I will be on my best behavior.” Sasha spoke in a mock tone of innocence causing Keegan to laugh, Sasha joining her.

“How about we finish getting you ready?” Sasha asked and stood up, pulling Keegan up with her.

“Can you do my hair like yours?” Keegan asked and Sasha nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasha and Keegan came out of the room. Chuck and Raleigh chuckled; Keegan had her hair like Sasha. One look from Sasha and they stopped.

“Here, put your jacket on.” Chuck said and handed Keegan her jacket that Cheung had given her.

The jacket was a leather jacket. It was similar to all the jaeger pilot’s respective jackets, except it had the insignia for Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Gipsy Danger, and Striker Eureka. It had her name embroidered on the front as well. Cheung had been working on it while he was healing from his broken leg; it was a thank you present for Keegan taking care of him.

“Here are your lunches.” Raleigh said and handed Sasha two brown bags, she put them in her backpack with a thank you.

“Did you bring your camera, Aunt Sasha?” Keegan asked as Chuck and Sasha went over what Sasha had brought.

“Yes and I brought three extra memory cards, just in case.” Sasha said and Raleigh made a whip motion but quickly folded his arms behind his back with one look from Sasha.

“You’ve got hats, right? Sunscreen? I have some extra, in case you don’t have enough.” Chuck rambled and Sasha grabbed his arm from running off to go get sunscreen.

“I brought two bottles, Chuck. There is more than enough.” Sasha assured Chuck.

“Yes, I brought hats as well.” Sasha added before Chuck could ask.

“It’s okay, Chuck. Let them go, they’re going to be late.” Raleigh said and Chuck nodded.

“Be safe. Listen to your teachers and Sasha.” Chuck said and hugged Keegan.

“Anything happens to her and they won’t find your body.” Chuck whispered to Sasha as Keegan hugged Raleigh.

“We will be fine. If anything goes wrong, I will help you hide my own body.” Sasha whispered back and hugged Chuck tightly.

The ride to the school was filled with Keegan prepping Sasha’s camera and Keegan’s camera. Raleigh and Chuck had tried to tell Keegan that she probably wouldn’t have time to take pictures herself and that having Sasha's camera should be enough but she insisted on bringing her camera as well.

Sasha parked the car once they’d arrived at the school. A big grin from Sasha and Keegan climbed out of the car confidently, she slipped her camera around her neck and handed Sasha her camera, Sasha slipping hers around her neck as well. Keegan took a deep breath before she laced her hand with Sasha’s and walked towards the school building. Keegan’s teacher, Mrs. Gilbert, came towards the two once they walked inside the building in the first grade hall.

“Who are you?” The teacher asked.

“I’m her aunt, Sasha Kaidonovsky. I’m here to chaperone.” Sasha spoke, Keegan gripped Sasha’s hand tighter.

“I’m on your list that you’re holding. Right there.” Sasha said, her accent thickening, she pointed to her name on the teacher’s check list.

“No cameras.” The teacher said and Sasha fixed the teacher with a look.

“The slip said students were encouraged to bring cameras.” Sasha growled.

The teacher sighed and handed Sasha name tags for her and Keegan. Sasha gave a triumphant grin and Keegan pulled Sasha towards her desk in the back of the room.

“We will take roll call and then go over the rules and safety procedures before we leave.” Mrs. Gilbert said to the class.

Once the roll call was complete and the teacher had finished speaking, they were instructed to go outside where the bus was. On their way out they were instructed to put their lunches in a cooler. Sasha put their brown lunch bags into the cooler among the other brown lunch bags. The group had been told to put all the lunches in brown paper bags, which had pissed Chuck off because it was so bad for the environment. The bags had names on them. Keegan’s was labelled ‘Keegan BH’ and Sasha’s was ‘Sasha K’ in Chuck’s precise handwriting.

Sasha and Keegan made their way to the bus that they were told was driving Keegan’s class and another one of the classes in her grade.

All four of the school's first grade classes were going on the field trip, they’d reserved two buses to take them to the spot where they’d hiked. Each bus was carrying two of the classes, the chaperones and teachers for those respective classes.

“Name, please.” The teacher asked as the two approached, the teacher was holding a chart with names of the students to make sure they could keep track of the students and not lose one.

“Keegan Becket-Hansen.” Keegan replied and the teacher skimmed the list for her name and checked it off when she found it.

“And you? I don’t see a Becket-Hansen on the chaperone list.” The teacher asked and looked up at Sasha.

“Sasha Kaidonovsky.” Sasha simply replied and the two boarded the bus once the teacher had checked off Sasha and motioned for them to get on the bus.

“Front or back? I have no preference.” Sasha spoke when she noticed Keegan hesitating and looking around the bus.

“Move, it’s not hard to find a seat, seriously just go---“ A female voice behind them began to say but trailed off when Sasha turned to face her and fixed the woman with a glare.

“Why don’t we sit in six?” Sasha asked and pointed to the empty seat accompanied by the number six on the panel next to it.

Keegan nodded and the two made their way to the seat, Keegan sitting by the window and Sasha sitting in the aisle seat. Sasha preferred aisle seats, she didn’t like being trapped or feeling like she was. She thanked The War for that.

“You know, Cherno Alpha had six kills and your Uncle Aleksis and I defended the Siberian Wall, under our watch it went unbreached for six years. Six is a good number.” Sasha spoke, trying to cheer Keegan up. Keegan just nodded and curled into Sasha’s side.

The bus filled up pretty quickly and the teachers announced that they would be leaving now and that they were allowed to talk amongst their selves as long as it was quiet.

“Hardship.” Sasha said to Keegan.

“Romeo Blue.” Keegan answered.

“It was their only kill.” Keegan added.

Keegan and Sasha were playing a game that Newt had invented to calm Keegan down or keep her occupied during long periods of time, such as trips. It was called "Name That Jaeger." Whoever was with Keegan would name a kaiju and Keegan would name the Jaeger that took it down. Keegan had taken after her ‘kaiju groupie’ Uncle Newt and had become fascinated with the entire Jaeger program but had memorized each Jaeger, their pilots, and their kills. As Newt theorized, it did help Keegan.

“You are correct. Mutavore?” Sasha said and smiled softly at Keegan’s change in attitude.

“That’s easy! Striker Eureka!” Keegan exclaimed and Sasha nodded in confirmation.

“Give me a hard one, Aunt Sasha.” Keegan said and Sasha grinned mischievously.

“Hard, yes? Okay. You asked.” Sasha spoke with the mischievous grin.

“Ceramander.” Sasha said and Keegan thought for a moment before giving Sasha a grin.

“Coyote Tango, piloted by the Tunari Brothers!” Keegan answered confidently.

“Good job.” Sasha said.

The two continued their game until the bus began to pull up to the hiking site. Sasha pulled her and Keegan’s hats and sunglasses out of her bag so they could put them on. Keegan and Sasha both had baseball styled hats with the Wei Triplets' basketball team mascot. Sasha had black sunglasses and Keegan had bright green sunglasses.

“Okay, students. Once everyone is out of the bus, we will split you into groups and each group will be appointed a leader, whether that is a teacher or a chaperone. You are to stick with your group and chaperone at all times.” Mrs. Gilbert said before exiting the bus and the rest of the bus filing out.

Keegan stood with the students as Sasha stood with the chaperones when the second teacher, Ms. Magnus, informed them to split up into groups. The other two classes were doing the same thing, a few feet away.

They announced Sasha’s group second to last.

“This is Sasha Kaidonovsky and she will be the red group’s chaperone.” Mrs. Gilbert informed the groups, butchering Sasha’s last name.

“It’s Kaidonovsky.” Sasha corrected scornfully. Mrs. Gilbert rolled her eyes and listed the students in Sasha’s group.

The teacher didn’t call Keegan’s name, instead putting her in the yellow group and announced it with a sneer.

“Keegan will be with me, her chaperone. You’ve let the other students be with their parents accompanying them on the trip. I am accompanying Keegan, therefore she should be in my group.” Sasha growled to the teacher as Keegan cried standing with her group, as she’d been instructed to.

“Mrs. Gilbert, this is unfair to Keegan and Ms. Kaidonovsky. You put my son in my group, put Keegan with her accompanying chaperone.” The chaperone in charge of group yellow said to Mrs. Gilbert.

“Ms. Kaidonovsky is not Keegan’s mother.” Mrs. Gilbert stated, again pronouncing Sasha’s last name incorrectly.

Sasha growled and got up close into the teacher’s face and Keegan whimpered from where she was being comforted by another chaperone from a different class.

“Listen here, lady. First of all, it is pronounced Kaidonovsky. Second, no I am not Keegan’s mother, she does not have one and that is okay. I am her aunt which is still family. You know that she doesn’t have a mother instead two fathers and you find every opportunity to throw it in her face. Third, I’m sick of your despicable treatment towards my niece and I’ll have you know that when I was a prison guard, I watched over prisoners who behaved better than you. Put her in my group or you will have even more troubles and I can assure you, they won’t be with the school district.” Sasha growled, accent thick, to the teacher. The teacher blanched and nodded.

Sasha threw the teacher a triumphant but still venomous smile and walked back towards her group, motioning for Keegan to come to her.

Sasha was hugging Keegan and comforting the crying girl in her arms while the teacher switched Keegan to the red group and another student to the yellow group.

After that, the teachers had told the groups to get to know each other before they began and make sure everyone had their hats, sunscreen on, water bottles, and anything else they might need.

"Hello. I am Sasha and I will be your chaperone today." Sasha introduced herself to her group of students. In return, they introduced themselves and she made sure they had everything they needed. 

Every student in her group, aside from Keegan, needed sunscreen so she helped them with that. Keegan and Sasha had put it on before they left for the school.

After the grouping incident, there weren't many other incidents afterwards. Sasha had caught a few students snickering and whispering while looking in Keegan's direction but they stopped when she gave them her signature intimidating grin. 

Sasha pointed out the plants and birds the students would be doing an assignment on later. The students pointed out other plants and animals that weren't on the list. Keegan took pictures of almost everything. 

Soon they arrived at the halfway mark, where the classes were going to stop for a break, eat lunch and fill out questions on their assignment sheet.

Sasha grabbed her and Keegan's lunches before she made her way to where the red, green, and yellow groups were sitting. She sat down next to Keegan in the seat that Keegan was saving for her. She handed her niece her lunch.

"These plants were actually nearly completely wiped out by Kaiju Blue. Luckily some plants were saved and they were replanted after The War." The chaperone for the yellow group spoke and pointed to a picture, on their assignment sheets, of a plant they'd seen on their hike. 

"As a botanist, it's great to see that the environment was able to be slowly fixed. We still have work but we've always had work in making our world better." The chaperone said. 

"My cousin piloted Cherno Alpha!" One of the kids from the green group spoke up with a big grin. 

Keegan looked at Sasha, while shaking her head; she knew that one of the real pilots of Cherno Alpha was going to set this kid straight.

"I highly doubt that." Sasha simply said in a calm and cold tone.

"Now, miss, we don't speak like that to children. Besides, how do you know he isn't telling the truth? As his mother, I can assure you that he's telling the truth." The chaperone of the green group, and mother to the boy, said to Sasha in a condescending tone, causing Sasha to fix her with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"I know that he isn't speaking the truth because I piloted Cherno Alpha with my husband, Aleksis. The only family I have here is my fellow jaeger pilots and Keegan here." Sasha informed the group. The woman and her son blanched and went silent. 

"These plants were also saved by botanists. There were only a few left and it took a very long time to regrow them. That's why they are still small and growing." The botanist from yellow spoke up, changing the subject.

Once the lunch break was over and the classes had cleaned up their area, they resumed their hike, heading onto a trail that would lead them back to the buses. 

The rest of the hike was filled again with discussions of plants and animals they'd seen on the trail. The yellow and red groups were ahead in the hike and the yellow chaperone was taking pictures of the students in both groups.

"Would you like a picture of you and Keegan?" She asked Sasha. Sasha nodded and handed the woman her camera. The two posed and she took a couple pictures.

"There you go, I took a couple just in case." She said and smiled, letting Sasha know it wasn't a problem when Sasha had thanked her.

Keegan and Sasha had been taking pictures of each other throughout the whole hike but they only had a picture of them together at lunch and now this one. 

They arrived at the buses shortly and as they were boarding the bus, Ms. Magnus was checking off names on her check list.

"Keegan Becket-Hansen, student. Sasha Kaidonovsky, chaperone." Sasha said and the woman thanked Sasha for saying it like that. She checked the two off and they boarded the bus.

Keegan and Sasha made their way to their seat.

"That was so much fun!" Keegan exclaimed and pointed her camera at her and Sasha with big grins.

"Agreed. It was very fun and I learned a lot of new things." Sasha said as Keegan checked the picture and decided to take another one.

"Perfect! These are definitely going in my scrapbook!" Keegan said proudly with a big grin on her face.

"Thank you for coming with me." Keegan whispered and looked down at the floor.

"Thank you for letting me come with you. I had a lot of fun." Sasha said and lifted Keegan's chin so she was facing Sasha.

"I want a picture on my camera." Sasha said and they took a picture. 

Shortly through their game, Keegan fell asleep, exhausted from the hike. She had her head in Sasha's lap and was spread out on the rest of the seat, legs hanging off the seat. Sasha smiled and carefully pulled her phone out and took a picture, sending it to the whole family. Then she took a picture with her camera, hoping she didn't wake up Keegan. As Keegan continued to sleep, Sasha kept getting texts from everyone commenting on how cute Keegan was.

Sasha got texts from both Raleigh and Chuck commenting on how cute Keegan looked and that they'd be at the school when the bus got there so the three of them could go talk to the principal. 

Sasha was texting Chuck and Raleigh that they were five minutes away from the school when they informed her that they were already there and that she and Keegan should come to the principal's office when they were finished. 

Ms. Magnus did another roll check as they got off the bus, saying it was better to be safe than sorry. Sasha agreed with her. Keegan and Sasha made their way to Keegan's classroom to hand in Keegan's completed assignment. 

"Your parents are here, they want us to go to the principal's office." Sasha said and saw Keegan stiffen.

"It's okay, you're not in trouble. I promise." Sasha spoke and the two made their way out of the classroom and Keegan led the way to the principal's office.

Through a window, they could see Chuck and Raleigh in the office with the principal. Outside of the office, sitting in a chair that was a little too small for him was Aleksis. He smiled when he saw the two approach him. 

Sasha saw Chuck motion for her to come in. 

"Little Becket-Hansen! Come sit with me and show me all the pictures you took!" Aleksis said in his loud Russian accent. 

Keegan nodded, sat down next to Aleksis and pulled out her camera. Sasha handed Aleksis her camera, patting his hand affectionately before heading into the office.

Shortly after, Keegan's teacher passed them with a scowl and entered the office.

Aleksis could hear his wife and Chuck yelling, their accents amplifying their voices; Raleigh was yelling too but the former two were louder. Aleksis knew Keegan could hear them as well, so he tried to keep her occupied. 

"Ah, two of my favorite people in one picture! What a beautiful picture!" Aleksis exclaimed when he saw the picture of Keegan and Sasha that the other chaperone had taken.

Keegan nodded and Aleksis sighed.

"I got cut at work. Do you think you could take a look at it?" Aleksis asked, grinning when Keegan perked up.

He rolled his sleeve up to show a long but not deep bandaged cut that he'd cleaned and bandaged. 

"This doesn't look too deep. You cleaned it up. I don’t see any problems. I'll know for sure if it's nothing to worry about if I can examine it at home." Keegan informed Aleksis as she poked and examined around the wound.

"Thank you, Doctor Keegan. I would appreciate that." Aleksis spoke as Keegan began to tell him how to keep his cut clean and infection free.

After a while, Sasha, Chuck, and Raleigh came out of the office and Keegan ran to her parents. Sasha made her way to Aleksis, standing beside him as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Keegan and I think we should have pizza tonight." Aleksis spoke up and Keegan nodded from where Chuck was holding her tightly. 

The five of them made their way to the Becket-Hansen house. Sasha telling Aleksis what had happened on the field trip. She told him that the teacher was fired and Raleigh and Chuck were going to switch schools at the end of the year.

Once they'd made it to the house and were inside, Raleigh called and ordered the pizzas. Chuck had called his dad in hopes of letting off some of his anger and frustration, walking out back to talk to him. Sasha was putting Keegan's things away. And Keegan had dragged Aleksis into the bathroom, which she had deemed her 'operating room' and was taking care of Aleksis' cut. Sasha came in to watch once she'd finished her task. 

“Tell me Doc, will I live?” Aleksis asked and Keegan furrowed her brow while continuing to look the cut over.

“Yes, I believe you will make a full recovery.” Keegan declared and Aleksis and Sasha made a show of letting out relieved sighs and thanking her as she began to clean the cut up and bandage it again.

After Keegan had deemed Aleksis good to go, the three left the bathroom. They made their way into the kitchen to help set the table. 

“So Doctor Keegan, is Aleksis going to live?” Raleigh asked as they entered the kitchen. 

Herc walked in, carrying three boxes of pizza. Herc had intercepted the pizza delivery man in the driveway, paying the man for the pizzas.

“You need to lock your fucking door for fuck's sake, my one and only granddaughter lives here!" Herc growled as he entered the house.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, old man.” Chuck said dismissively, waving his hand at his father.

“Don’t call me that, you little sh---“ Herc growled but was cut off by Keegan.

“Papa, don’t call Grandpa that! Grandpa, don’t swear!” Keegan scolded the two Australian men. The two turned red with her scolding, apologizing to her in a voice that let everyone know they’d just gotten chewed out.

“Let’s sit and eat, yes?” Aleksis said, taking the pizzas from Herc and handing one to Sasha and Raleigh each who put them on display on the kitchen counter.

The six of them sat down to eat and listened to Sasha and Keegan tell the happier stories from the field trip. The others putting in commentary when needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this two part story! I'm working on another story and some other stories for this 'verse! I hope to have more up soon. Life is still hectic so I rarely get to write. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
